The Chosen One's Chosen One
by AnakinsAngelXOXO
Summary: This is the epic tale of a girl who will become a hero, whose story will live on for untold generations. In a world filled with evil and peace, Sith and Jedi, she will rise up and become the champion of the galaxy. The Force foretold the prophecy of a boy who will defeat the evil and balance the galaxy. He is the Chosen One, and she is His Chosen One.
1. Chapter 1

THE CHOSEN ONE'S CHOSEN ONE

AN - Omg my 1st fic guys! Plz be kind and review!

Introduction- This is the epic tale of a girl who will becmoe a hero, whose story will live on for untold generations. In a world filled with evil and peace, Sith and Jedi, she will rise up and become the champion of the galaxy. The Force foretold the prophecy of a boy who will defeat the evil and balance the galaxy. He is the Chosen One, and she is His Chosen One. She is destinyed to be by his side, and to meet many friends and foes throughout her journey, face challenges and do it all in style! Our story begins on a regular Tuesday morning at the Jedi School…..

XOXOXO

I woke up on a normal Tuesday morning, and brushed my long silvery golden-blonde hair out of my face. Ugh mornings. I hate mornings. "Anika!" called Leia. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror at my reflection. I was waering no makeup but the face staring back at me was still white and perfect with dainty features and lots of smooth, silky pale honey coloured hair falling over my shoulders like a glorious waterfull that reached my waist. My eyes were big and long lashed and coloured almost like a kaelidoscope. I love to line them in thick black liner to make them stand out, even if it makes some people think Im weird. I smiled at my reflection, exposing perfect white and sharp front teeth and red lips.

"You look so amazing," Leia said. "And you havent even put makeup on lol."

Leia was my best friend. She was really pretty with brown hair and eyes, but she didnt think she looked good. She was always putting herself down and as her friend I couldnt understand why.

"What are you going to wear today?" I aksed her.

"I dont know." she said "Maybe just that white dress I wore yesterday"

"Oh fuck no darling" I replied "That thing is fucking shapeless. You want something that flatters you"

"I guess" Leia said

"Well pick something out together" I smiled

"You mean it?" Leia asked "that'd be so great. You always look so edgy"

"Fuck yeah" I promised

I liked that Leia didn't care if I dressed differently to everyone else and that she wasnt all judgemental like that. A lot of the other people thought that my alternative style was too weird and rebellious and out there to look good, though I knew i pulled it off cause I didnt care what they thought anyway. I always think its super important to dress individually, not to follow just the trends and wear slutty basic clothes like everyone else. My style reflects who I am, my grafitted combat boots are tough and out there, my bandshirts show how important my music is to me and my jeans are tight and sexy, but ripped and beatup too cause… hey, i have my damage just like anyone else.

Today I picked out my fave Muse shirt and grey ripped jeans with fishnet stocking underneath. I put on a choker, my combat boots and a leather jacket and we went into Leia's room. Luke, our other friend, was also in Leia's room. "Hi Anika, hi Leia," he said. Luke was still just my friend, even though he was a guy, because I have loads of guy friends. Me and Leia picked out something really indie and alternative for her to wear, and it was a red flanelette shirt with some really tight short pants and some patterned stockings underneath with holes and ladders in them.

"Omg guys, you both look totes cute" said Luke. Luke was wearing skinny jeans and a loose shirt with a scarf.

"Aww thanks Luke," I said. "See?" I said to Leia. "Your so edgy even luke thinks you look good."

Leia just shrugged.

We walked down the stairs to the cafeteria at Jedi School to have breakfast. Some other girls looked at us but we didnt care. We werent exactly the cool kids at school but who wants to be like that (theyre all bitches amirite?)

Anyhoo I was getting my breakfast when suddenly i saw like this really hot new guy. I almost dropped my tray of breakfast but i didnt becuase i have super fast reflexes. I think Leia said something about all the people staring at us but I didnt hear her because I was too busy looking at the new guy. He had long brown hair (becuase guys shouldnt feel that they cant have long hair that is gender stereotyping) and amazing blue eyes. He turned to face me and our eyes locked. He was really hottttt. I thought i might have an organism right there and then in the cafeteria. We were staring at each other and i knew we had a connection, as though fate had brought us together.

"Whats she staring at' said a whiney childish voice. I was snapped back to reality and i realised that the hot guy was sitting next to padme who was talking to me.

"Shut the fuck up" i said to Padme because she was like a really rude and horrible person and im not being judgemental for saying that because its true. Padme was also really ugly and didnt have any natural beauty so she just caked her face in makeup and fake tan which was a really bad look and kinda racially offensive.

"She looks like such a slut" said some ugly Twilek who was friends with Padme.

"I know!" Padme spat "She has huge boobs she should so cover them up."

"Fuck off!" I yelled at her sticking up my middle finger. "You're just jealous cause you have no boobs!"

Secretly I was kind of self concious about my DD and Padmes fucking body shaming wasnt helping. I always felt like my boobs were too big for the rest of my body, I was so skinny people said I had anorexia but they also shamed me for my curves. I knew I wasnt perfect but I was learning to not give a fuck what other people thought because what the fuck would they know.

I turned around and saw the sexy new guy looking at me. Padme followed my eyes as they slid across the room to stare at him. He smiled at me and our eyes locked once again. "Anakin," said padme angrily in her irritating voice. He turned back to her and she glared at me. " _Anakin_ " I whispered to myself. That must be his name. My name was Anika, Anika Krystal-Abyss Sakura Von B'owie and our names sounded so similar. Maybe that was for a reason.

"Why are you looking at her?" Padme demanded in a shrill voice. She looked even uglier when she was angry.

Anakin just kept staring at me and I smiled at him all shy. He was so gorgeous. His blue eyes pierced my soul and I could swear he was wearing eyeliner.

Padme got angrier "Obi Wan why is Anakin looking at her!" She shreked.

"Probably because she is an attention whore." Obi Wan Kenobi replied. I didnt like Obi Wan. He was so rude and he had like no respect for how insensitive he could be. He thought he was better than everyone else and always made smug comments about it. Even if he was kinda good-looking his attitude was so fucking entitled.

"What are you implying!" I screamed as Padme laughed in the background, her slutty Twilek friend joined in loudly. "You don't know me!"

"OMFG" I said to luke and Leia. "I can't be in this situation anymore. It's so bad for my mental health".

"Yeah they are just taking advantage of your anxiety" said Leia. Leia and I went away to the mental health room that we had campaigned the school to set up because like we need a safe space to go when we are having problems. I was kind of the go to person on campus for that, cause a lot of other people didnt really appreciate that kind of stuff. I sat in the mental health room with luke and Leia because they were allowed to come in because they were my friends and we ate chocolate and sat on the comfy chairs. Then the bell rang for class.

"Fuck why do we even have to do this?" I aksed my friends.

"Lol idk even" said Leia as we walked to class.

"Like the teaching methods are really stupid" I pointed out "their so fucking ableist and like all the testing is unnecessary.i think it's really discriminating people like me who are creative but dont do well under pressure. Like exams are super bad for my anxiety so how am i supposed to do well in them?"

"I know what you mean" luke said all sensitively. "They should take your feelings into account more"

I smiled at luke graitfully. I was so glad i had him for support when things got bad with my mental state, even if he didnt always understand the pain i was in he was always kind to me. I walked to class slowly with my arms around my friends.

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

We went into the classroom and sat down on our desks. Luke and leia sat together so I had to sit on my own but that was okay because sometimes I need to be alone. I was sitting alone drawing a really good sketch of Billie JoeL Armstrong on the desk when suddenly someone came and sat next to me. I gasped; IT was Anakin the new guy who i saw at breckfast.

 _OMG OMG OMG_ I thought to myself.

"Hay" he said looking straight into my eyes. OMFG I was starting to get hot.

"Hay" I said back flirtly because like i knew how to talk to boys. "So like your new right?"

"Yeah" he said. HE was soooooo hott wearing sexy leather i was like wow babe.

"That must be sooo bad for your mental health like having to move to a new school it must be so hard for you to cope" I said to him. I wanted to make a good impression.

"Um yeah" he said in his really sexy husky voice.

"Like I would find that so hard because I dont think i could cope you know with my depression and all that"

"You have depression"

"Yeah i do im on medications for it. Ill write them down on your book for you"

I was writing my medications down on his book when i saw padme and that slut shack ti turning around to look at me and so i was like "fuck you" to them.

"So like music is my life what music do you like?" I said to Anakin.

"Um i dont know really"

"I like a lot of unusual music like Im really into stuff that other girls dont like. SO like i like alternative music like fall out boy and i fucking love queens of the stone age they are so good and also like billie Joe Amrstrong is so hot he is my bae." I said. "And also like music is so good and such an important part of culture and it is really good in helping me with my depression and anxiety"

"Anika" said Professor Mase Windy looking at me. He was only looking at me because he is such a pedofile and probably was spying on me to see me naked which is like totally disgusting.

"What the fuck" i said to him. "I have to go see the school councillor" i said getting out my card that said i have anxiety. I didnt want to leave anakin because we were getting on so well as if we were made to be together and he was so sexy but i couldnt stay in the situation where the teacher was a pedofile and padme and her slut friends were staring at me and bragging about how much theyve had sex and i havent like, as if that defines you?

I went so the councillors office but she wasnt there so i sat outside and went on tumblr on my phone. Tumblr is like my life i love it so much. But it was so boring just sitting there all on my own all depressed so i went back to my dorm and i wanted to get drunk but the teachers had taken all our alcohol the other day so i just sat in the bath all depressed.

One of the Jedi masters came and knocked on the door. "Whoever is in there you have to leave, other people want to use the bathroom!" They said

I was so upset because I was just trying to have a moment to center myself after all the shit that Oadme and her friends had put me through and now i couldnt even have a moment to myself. It was such bullshit. I started to cry and my hands shook cause i couldnt face the thought of going out there again after what had happened. I realised i was about to have a panic attack and started seizing and thrashing. Everything went black and i started slipping under the bath water and i couldnt breathe.

Just when i thought it was the end some strong arms pulled me out of the bath. I could breathe again and i hugged the strong sexy chest i was pressed against looking up to see who had saved me.

It was anakin!


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you alwight?" Anakin asked, staring deeply into my eyes.

"OMG I think so like i just had a panic attack and I nearly died but im ok now." I said to anakin who was being all protective of me because i was getting vulnerable and i need a someone to look out for me when im like that. I was really happy that it was anakin who saved me, instead of obi wan, cos it was soooo romantic and we were sitting in the bath. I could see him looking at my boobs but i was super confident in my body and didnt give a fuck about the body shaming standards of fucking society so i wasnt scared to show them off (free the nipple amirite).

Suddenly padme like barged in the door. She didn't even knock which was really disrespectful of her and she was staring at my boobs with a mean expression. "Omg anakin get off her!" She shreked loudly.

I got out of the bath. i was still naked but I didn't even care becuase I was so angry. "Fuck off padme ur so rude. You dont even respect my privacy". I galred angrily. "And I can see you staring at my boobs, dont body shame just coz ur jealous"

Padme ran over to Anakin and dragged him away from me. Then she stopped in the doorway and started making out with him but it was like really gross and i could tell that he wasnt into her becuase i can tell when guys feel like that. Then padme stopped and said to me "the jedi council wants to talk to you".

I realy didnt want to talk to all those pervert old men on the jedi council but i knew that i was really strong in the force and it was only my anxiety and depression that were stopping me from being top of the class and the fact that the teachers were biased against me.

I walked into the council and all the jedi masters looked at my body as i stood in the middle of the council circle.

"What do you even want?" i said.

"We want to know that youre serious" said Maize Windu all like serious.

"Um what do you even mean?" I said back becuase they were making no fucking sense.

"About being a Jedi we want to know that you are taking your studies seriously"

"Haha well I totes am, like I have really good grades because I'm so smart and like its only my anxiety thats holding me back"

"We hope so" said Yoda. he was totally looking at my sexy legs, even tho it was sooo inappropriate considering he was like a jedi teacher and shit. "Thats why weve decided to send you on a mission"

"OMG you serious? I am so excited. I have to go tell luke and leia this" I said back to him. I was soooo excited like only the really good jedis get to go on the missions and so obviously i was really good thats why they picked me.

"You will be going on your mission with anakin skywalker"

"OMFG' i shreked. I couldnt believe it. I would get to hang out with him the whole time it would be so romantic i bet he would probably like fall in love with me or something. "Are you gonna tell him or am i?'

"I will tell him" one of the other jedis said. It was Luminara undulate. She glaered at me meanly. "You have to try to b proffesionarl on this mission" she told me. "Whatever feelings you have"

I glared at her was so unfair. She had no right to tell me about my feelings and her trying to control my emotions were really offensive and triggering. I didnt want to deal with all her emotional repression bullshit cause i knew that shit would be super bad for my mental health and i was like kinda struggling enough with all my anxiety and shit already. Plus she was probably just jaelous that i got to hang out with anakin who was super hottt cause like anakin would never look twice at someone like luminara.

"What ever." i replied ttrying not to spit in her fucking ugly yellow face

"You can go now" luiminara replied coldly

"Im not sure our meeting should be finished" miaze windy said.

I rolled my eyes cause i knew he just wanted me to stay so he could keep looking at my body. I could see his eyes lingering on my sexy scorpio tattoo cos like scorpio is my star sign. This was probably the closest the LOSER had ever been to a hot naked girl before.

I left anyway cause like i had no interest in being objetified by all those old perverts and i went to my room. I poured myself a glass of wine and wrapped myself in my black silk bathrobe and put on some quuens of the stone age.

Just then leia came. "Anika" she said "what happened I havent seen you for ages lol"

"Like OMG i have so much to tell you" I said excitedly "like i was in the bath b ut i fully had a panic attack but it was alright cause guess who saved me… ANAKIN"

"OMG" leia whispered.

"I KNOW" i said "but than that bitch padme came and like was all over anakin and kissing him and stuff but like i fully know hes like super not into her"

"Yeah, youre so much prettier" liea said to me smiling "padme is such a basic bitch"

"Thank you darling" i hugged her "like it makes me feel so much better to like know you agree and its not just like me you know" i smiled "but like anyway then the jedi council wanted to see me"

"Oh no" Leia looked scared "they weten't going to like go off about your anxiety were they. Like they so ableist and shit they might be mad about it"

"No they gave me a mission" I roared

"THATS SO GREAT" Leia shreked "IM SO EXCITED FOR YOU ID NEVER BE GOOD ENOGUHT TO GO ON A MISSION"

'AND IM GOING WITH ANAKIN" I screamed "LIKE WITH ANANAKIN HOW AWESOME IS THAT"

"Thats so romantic" Leia sighed. "OMG we have to go shopping and get some hot outfits for you to impress him with"

"Youre so right" I said "lets bring luke too cause he's so fucking great with fashion and i want help looking super edgy"

"Yeah" leia agreed "when do we go"

"Uh like now" I said "duh why the fuck wait"

"Okay' leia said as I grabbed her ahnd and we got ready to go to the mall


	4. Chapter 4

We went to the mall and there were like sooo many twelvies there like it was sooo annoying because they think theyre so cool and edgy but theyre actually wannabe hipsters. Luke and Leia and i were so fucking hungry so we went to the food court and got smashed avocado on toast which they served on a chopping board it was so edgy and we only paid $23 dollars for it. How good is that i am so good at getting bargains.

Then we went to some clothing stores to get some clothes for me to wear on my mission with Anakin.

First we went to that Swedish clothing line Acne cause their clothes are so good and like I love Sweden and i know so much about it. I went and tried on this really nice shirt and i looked so good in it and all these boys were looking at me wearing it but i didnt buy it.

THen we went to Topshop to pick out some more clothes for me. We were browsing and luke was picking out some really good outfits for me cause he has like really good fashion taste and he knew how to make me look really hot to impress anakin.

"Omg theres a nirvana tshirt you would look so cute in this" said leia.

"Yeah i would look so fucking hot." I said.

"Yeah you should totes buy it" said leia

"I might but like i hate those people that wear nirvana tshirts when they dont even know who nirvana are like i bet most people who have a nirvana tshirt dont even know that nirvana are a band. ANd like thats so ignorant and like i love kurt cobain and i feel really emotional on the anniversery of the day he died so like its really disrespectful of those people"

"Yeah thats like so bad" said leia. "I wish i could look as good as you in all the cloths tho".

"OMG leia but u so do i dont even know why you keep degrading yourself for me"

"I just feel so inadequate around u like ur so perfect" she said and i was like "um hello i have anxiety and also i have depression and im on mediaction for it like im not perfect at all. But like i am also gender non-conforming so its like really hard to buy clothes for myself like im genderfluid so like i think that these clothing stores are so like discriminatery about queer people like me"

"Yea like it must be really hard for you" said luke being all like manly and protective over me.

"Yeah i know" I replied, picking out a sexy red dress with rips at the bottom and a pair of studded heels. "But like Im used to it"

"OMG tho you have to try that on" leia pointed at the dress. "Youd look fully amazing"

"Ok" I said and headed to the changing rooms before stopping and frowning. "OMFG look at this they only have like male and female rooms. Thats so fully cis-centric. Like just cause cis people get to be more confortable in there skin doesnt mean they can lord it over the rest of us OMFG" I took deep breaths, trying to clam myself before anything could bring on a panic attack. "I should totally go speak to the manager after this"

I stepped into the changing room to try on the dress. It looked so amazingly hot and edgy on my slender body and played up my big boobs and butt just right, I shook by my long beautiful silvery honey blonde hair and smiles at myself. I looked so hot anakin wouldnt be able to resist me.

"You should try these on" luke suggested offering me some daring thigh high high heeled boots 'you have such great legs theyd look sooooo sexy on yu"

Luke was right of course i wore the boots with a choker and a leather jacket. I looked so 90s because like no one wears leather any more cause theyre all like following tho fucking kardashian trends and wearing fucking beige like the beige bitches they are.

"You look amazing in that" the store manager who was kinda cute said 'how about a discount for you gorgeous"

"Uh thanks but not thank" i snapped "cos you are just offering me shit based on my appearance which is super objectifiyng and sexual harassmant and also I wont be comeing back to your shop cause like YOUR FUCKING CIS CENTRIC"

Then I used the force to do a jedi mind trick on him and walked out without paying. Like i knew the jedi counciol would be mad and compain about the darksid if they ever found out but like I DIDNT GIVE A FUCK what they thought cause what had those fucking privilidged ableist fucks ever done for me anyway.

Luke and leia followed me out of the shop laughing at the stupid store manger and together we went back to the jedi school.


	5. Chapter 5

We got ready to go on the mission and i met anakin at the hanger ready to get on the ship. He was quiet and didnt talk much and i knew that it was becasue he was nervous and he was also checking me out in my new clothes. I was so excited to get on the ship and i hoped it would be like a really long flight so that i could spend more time with anakin! I bet leia and padme would be so jealous omg.

We got on the ship and flew to where the mission was which was like some random planet heaps far away and when we got there we got out. We had to wait for ages for the baddies to arrive so i started talking to Ananakin.

"Hay" i said, trying to sound all sexy.

"Hay" he said back.

"SO like r you going out with padme" I aksed.

"Yeah i am" he said but he sounded all sad like he didnt want it to be true.

"So like how long have you known her?"

"A long time" Anankin replied "she was one of the first people i met after i stopped being a slave. That was many years ago"

"You were a slave?' i asked, surprised, he didnt look like one.

"Yeah"

"Wow that must have been so scarrring. Like i bet it still has impacts on your mental health"

"Um yeah a little bit I suppose" he said like obviously trying to hide his trauma.

"You dont have to be afraid to talk about it and like you should definitely talk about it to me because i hav depression and anxiety and like lots of people come to me for support cos i know so much about it" I said.

Suddenly the baddies turned up to fight and i was like really good at fighting so i totally destroyed them. I was so good at fighting because like its so bad that girls are stereotypically weak and i was sooooo not that like stereotypes are so bad.

"OMG we should take a selfie to celebrate" I said to anakin after the baddies ran away. And so like i took a selfie of me and anakin leaned in a kissed my cheek as i did a pout and it looked soooo good and so i put it on instagram so i can get likes for it because i actually am super popular on instagram like omg would you belive it.

"So like where are you from" anaakin aksed me. I was like omg he must be interested in me!

"So like i was an orphan on this random planet and my best friend was the queen and she died which was like really traumatic for me i had to get therapy for it and then i became queen cos i was next in line for the throne. And so i was queen for a bit but then i stepped down because i really wanted to like contribute to society and stuff so i went to do volunteering and then i joined the jedi school because i am like reallygood with the force"

"Oh wow" said anakin. I was expecting him to be pretty impressed with my past because like not many people get to be queen even tho it was really traumatic for me.

"Yeah haha and like i keep getting messages from the advisers who want me to come back and be queen but im like no i have to focus on my carreer but also theyre like in love with me or something haha lol"

Anakin was leaning in closer and i thought he was going to kiss me but he was like "we should take some more selfies" and so we took heaps and i looked really hot and of course so did anakin cos he is like soooo hottt he makes me crazy. And we uploaded all of our selfies onto instagram and snapchat with the dog face filter and also on my tumblr and i got heaps of likes.

"I should add you on facebook and then we can have a private chat" i said to anakin and he said yes so we added each other on our iphones.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back from the mission we had to go to the jedi council to get debreifed and like master windy was just talking shit the whole time and i didnt even listen lol.

I walked back to my dorm with anakin and I was like sure that he was going to ask me out and ditch padme for me but before he could do it she just like fucking stormed in.

"I SAW THE FUCKING PIC ON INSTAGRAM BITCH!" she shreked. "WTF YOUR TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFIRNED YOU FUCKING WHORE."

"So I can't help it if he likes me better!" I scremed.

"your such a slut" yelled Padme and stormed off with anakin.

"Wow your such a bodyshaming antifeminist aren't you Padme. Lol I'm so fucking superior to you and your dumb views" I said out loud to myself. It was really late and the Jedis probably thought that I should go to bed but I was like um I dont even give a fuck lmao. So i stayed up super late and i watched supernatural on my laptop and then i watched doctor ho because im such a science fiction fan.

When it got to the next day i was super fucking tired but i didnt care. I was just pissed off that we had to go back to class where all they teach us is bullshit cos like they dont even understand life. I checked my instagram on my phone and i had 100 likes on the pic of me and anakiin omg so i was like super pumped when i went down to breckfast.

When i got to breckfast I could hear all these people talking and then when i walked in the room they stopped talking. I went and sat down and then i heard some people talking about me.

"Omg shes such a slut look at her" said someone who i didnt know who it was even.

"I told you shes just an attention seeker look at the posts" i herd obi wan say super loud. "She thinks shes cool because she tries to steal other peoples boyfriend" said Padme in her dumb whiney voice. I wasnt even that far away and i didnt know why they were talking so loud like hello? I can hear you. So dumb lol. "More like she's desperate" said Obi Wan and I stood up and pushed the fucking chair over and stormed out of the breckfast place. I just couldnt stand Obi Wan saying shit like that behind my back its so offensive and triggering and like he didnt even take into account my mental health problems.

I sat in my room for like an hour just like lying on my bed and crying and thinking about Billy Joel Armstrong and my favourite movie Labyrinth because that movie is so good. I heard a knock on the dorr.

"Anika" said a voice quietly.

"Who is it what the fuck do you even want?" I said back.

Then Leia opened the door and came in. "I heard that you were upset and i just wanted to see if you were alrite" she said.

"Hahaha NO YOU FUCKING DIDNT YOU DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND MY PROBLEMS SO STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU DO LIKE YOU DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND ME FUCK OFF" I scremed at her cos she was only trying to be nice to me so that other people would think she is nice. Like people do that to me all the time and like they dont even understand my problems at all.

I thougt that after that everyone would jsut leave me alone but then luke came in and i was like "OMG YOURE JUST LIKE LEIA YOU DONT EVEN WANT TO HELP ME. GO AWAY YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE ANXIETY AND DEPRESSION" and then he finally left.

I was starting to paint my nails and then someone else came into my room. Omg omg omg. It was ANAKIN.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hay" said anakin to me.

"Oh um hay" i said back. I didnt know why he was here like i thought he would be with padme?

"Um so like obi wan was really rude to you and i just wanted to see if u were ok" he said loking straight into my eyes.

"Um yeah wow thats so thoughtfull of you and its so nice to know that you support me" i said. I relly wanted him to ask me on a date but like i wanted him to ask me not the other way around cause like its important for a guy to make a girl feel special.

"So um," he said. Omg maybe he was about to ask me out!1!

"Yeah?" i said like trying not to sound to eager about it all.

"Do you want to go out some-where with me?" he aksed. I like died lol i couldnt beleive it.

"Um yeah sure" i replied trying to act all casual.

"Okay so lets go" he said and i got up and put on some really edgy cloths becuase i could touch stuff now cause my black nail polish had dryed.

I walked down the street with anakin and he was like to me "hay why dont we go to this really indie record store that i know?"

I was thought to myself omg yes like thats my dream date lol. "Oh yeah cool" i said out loud to him.

We walked down this really cool alleyway to the record store and like i would have been scared walking down an alley at night but i was with anakin and like i wouldnt have even been scared if i was my own anyway.

Anyhoo so we got to the record store and we started browsing for some cool music. "OMG loook the have david bowie omg and fall out boy" i said.

"Yeah i like love david bowie" said ananakin and i was like getting so hot like he likes david bowie he must be like my dream man lol.

"Like dont you think that music sounds so much better on vinyl?" Anakin aksed me.

"Hella yeah of course it does. Like im not like other girls they are like obsessed with their mp3s like lol its sounds so trashy vinyl music is definitely the best."

Anakin was keeping standing closer to me i was like getting super nervous like not cos im nervous around boys but like cos i fancy him? We were looking through the smashing pumpkins records and then he just like reached out and grabbed my hand. OMG it was like so sudden and i like actual died when he did it. We went behind a big rack of records and he kissed me and we started like full making out and i was getting so hot i was like creaming myself in the shop. I could tell that he wanted to touch my boobs but he was too nervous to do it so i grabbed his hand and put it up my shirt. His hand touched my boob and i was so hot i thought i might die like creaming myself in my panties.

Suddenly we heard a giant CRASH!11!

"What the fuck was that" i asked anakin and he was like "i dont even know".

It defs came from inside the record store so we started walking around looking for what made the noise. Suddenly anakin grabbed my arm. I was like starting to get turned on and then he was like "theres some other people in here" like really quiet. I thought it mite be padme like seeing that i was making out with anakin and i was like shit and then i was like lol i dont even care he doesnt even like her. "Do u know who the people are?" i sed. "No" said anakin.

We walked around the record store like trying to get out before the people came and probably started filming us making out like the jedi perverts and then we heard this weird voice behind us.

"Whom is thee?" it said. We turned around and it was like this random robot dude with human eyes.

"Um lol what even is that?" I said to anakin and we were like laughing at it.

"Thou ist the Chosen one and thou is the Chosen One's Chosen One. Thouest must come with me my lady" he said to us. I looked at anakin and we were like wtf even.

"Um no" i said to the weird robot thing.

"I am General Grevious and thou art Anakin Skywalker and Anika Krystal-Abyss Sakura Von B'owie. Thou must cometh with me."

"Holy shit how does he even know our names" I said to anakin and he was like idk.

We started to walk away from General Grevious because he was obviously like some pervert who just wanted to see me naked and take photos of me and he like went into a full rage.

"COMETH WITH ME! IT IS THOU DENSITY! You must accompany me to thine house of my master where i fucketh the babies"

OMG anakin and i started like full running away and general grevious was running after us and like yelling and shit and as we were running out of the record store we bumped into this old dude who tried to grab us but i ran out holding ankin's hand and i used the force on the dorrs so they slamed shut.

We kept on running until we got to the jedi skool even tho padme would see me and anakin holding hands but i didnt even care and neither did anakin. When we got to the jedi school we accident ran into the jedi coucil room and all the jedis were there having a cofrence.

"Wat are you too doing" aksed Maize Windu when he saw us.

"Um we were just going back to our dorms" i said and i smiled at him even tho he is pedofile but i new that he would do what i said if i smiled at him.

"Girls and boys arent allowed to sleep in the same dorm. Is this why you were outside togetha?" said yoda.

"Um" said anakin bc we didnt know what to say.

"Its against the school rules to go out at night with a boy anika and if you do this we will haf to give you detention" he said glaring at me and looking at my nipples. He kept on talking for ages. "Did you have sex with each other?"

"Wat the FUCK LIKE YOU CANT ASK US THAT IM TRIGGERD" I said like this was so bad for my mental healht and so offensive for a teacher to ask us that like that is our business i bet he was jsut jealous of anakin lol.

"Did you use a condom?" asked maize windu like fuking interfering in our private life

"WOULDNT YOU LIKE TO FUKING KNOW YOU FUKIN PERV" I screamed because I was also super emabrresed because I'd never had sex and I could tell fucking windy wanted to take my viginities and that was for anakin only

Anakin potted a hand on my back to calm me down and i felt calm agin. "YOU CANT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT" he said angruly "SHE HAS MENTAL HEALTH PROBLEMS SHES FRAGILE"

I leaned into ananakins side and felts him get all protective of me and i was so glad when he began to lead me back to my room. I could feel windy staring at my butt as i turned arounf and left and I just knew he wanted me and yoda wanted me too and like it was fucking gross.

"Im so glad you stood up fo me. Thats such a great wey to be a mental health ally omg anakin" i said to him staring up at him with my kaleidoscope eyes at his beautioful face.

"Its okay because its you" anakin smiled staring at my cleavagr. His eyes were like really bule face was so captivated and like i just knew tonoght would be thr right night for us. He took me back up to my room and then like stopped at the door.

He was staring lovingly into my eyes in the moonlight and I knew he really wanted to kiss me again. The tension was building so much and he put his hand on my waste and then…

We heard voices and omg it was FUCKING PADME THE FUCKING SLUT. we could here her shrill voice and he loud steps coming up the steps and like anakin looked so scared and sad and like i felt bad for him so i kissed him on the cheek and pushed him away because our moment had been ruinef and like i didnt want to make his life harder and like uuuughhh

He left and i closed the door behind me and starter crying myself because nothing ever goes right for me and it was really unfair. First grevious like ruined my perfect date with anakin and then the coincil fuckin HUMILIATERD me and akani for like being in love nd shit and then padme came… it was the actuel worst thing ever.

I sat on my bed crying. I considered cutting myself because I was so destablised after what had happened. I hadnt cut in ages because like my mental health had been getting so much beeter but like my anxiety was kicking in and I couldnt handle it anymore. I got undressed and climbed into te bath, letting the hot water wash over my beautioful pale skin and sink into my silvery misty gold hair. I was just about to reach for a razor and slit my wrists when i heard a tap at the window…..

It was ANAAKIN


	8. Chapter 8

"OMG ANAKIN" i shreked standing up suddently. My long pale hair flowed down and covered my huge boobs so i looked like a mermaid and all. Anakin stared at me with his mouth open, halfway through climbing thru my bathroom window

But i had stood up too suddenly and i tripped and tumbled out of the bath. I would have hit the floor if anakin hadnt jumpoed forwrd and caught me in his strong arms.

"ATE YOU ALRIGHT?' he asked me, holding me gently. My hands went to his arms and tocuhed his mussels. His mussels were AMAZZZING i thought i might die.

"I am now" i smilied sexily up at him. 'Thanks to you"

He smiled back and picked me up, carrrying me to the bed. He set me down on the david bowie beg covers and i gasped when he knelt at my feet.

"Anika" he began to spek. "I have something to tell you"

"Anakin you cant!" I frowned sadly and angrily because even tho i really wanted him like after everything that had happened today it was a sign that the unoverse didnt want us to be together and like things were just so complicated and i couldnt enmotionally handle it is he TOLD ME HE LIKED ME.

"Anike" he continued, takoing hold of my hands and still neeling and my feet like he was gonna propese "ANIKA KRYSTAL-ABYSS SAKURA VON B'OWIE I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME. YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I HAVE EVER MET AND I JUST CANT HIDE IT ANYMORE. I DONT JUST LIKE YOU ANIKE I LOVE YOU AND I WANT US TO BE TOGETHER FORVER."

"What about padme?' i aksed. 'Dont you love her."

"I LOVED HER UNTIL I MET YOU. IT WAS FALSE LOVE. IT WASNT THE TRUE LOVE I FEEL FOR YOU. IT WAS LIKE SHE WAS THE MOON AND WHEN MY LIFE WAS DARK I COULD ONLY SEE HER BUT THEN YOU CAME ALONG AND LIKE THE SUN YOU LIT EVERYTHING UP AND BLEW HER UNTIL I COULDNT SEE HER ANYMORE. YOU ARE LIKE THE SUN. MY UNIVERSE REVOLVES AROUND YOU LIEK THE UNIVERSE REVOLVES AROUND THE SUN. I LOVE YOU YOUR MY GODDESS."

I couldnt speak. That was the most romantic thing i had ever heard ever. But i didnt get the chance to speak beacause anakin me kissed passionaltely and pushed me back onto the bed. I gasped creaming myself. We were about to sex.

"YOURE SO BEAUTIFUL I WANT YOU SO MUCH' anakin moaned lying down ontop of me. I could feel his hard dick pressing against my thingy and it was HUGE.

"I WNAT YOU TWO" i cried out touch his chest just over his heart as he squeezed my boobs really hard

I scremed in pleasure beacuse his touch was soooo good.

"Im gonna make you feel amazing baby babe" he smirked and i like melted at the sexy nickname i was so close to my organism

He pulled all my clothes off and like began to slowly strip off his t shirt licking his lips while he regards my sexy nubinile body hungrily. His chest was so amazing it had abs and everything and his hair was all touseled and sexy. He took off his pants slowly and his dick came out. I was a virgin and like this was the first dick i had ever seen and like it was huge, it had to be like 9 inches thick.

"Your gonna love this babe" he said sexily as my nipples puckered in anticipation

I moaned as he climbed back on top of me aqnd slowly put his dick in my thing. It was so big and felt so sexy and i wrapped my legs around his waste as we began to sex.

"UUUUUNNNNNNGGGHRR!" I shreked as i begn to climax slowly

"OH YEAH" anakin yelled because I was really tight and he loved the feeling. "OOOOOH YEAH OH YEAH ANIKA"

"ANAKIN" i cried

"ANIKA" he cried back until we were both crying because it was so good

Then i organsmed.

Anakin started down at me in wonder then he began to come too. I could feel his meat trembling inside me as he cried out "I LOVE YOU ANIKA KRYSTAL-ABYSS SAKURA VON B'OWIE!11!1!1"

He climbed off me and we smiled at each other becaus that had been so AMAZING but as I was smiling at anakin i notice soemthing in the corner of the room.

It was FUCKING YODA sitting there staring at my things and licking his lips. He was touching his tiny green dick hungryily and watching me.

"WHAAAT THE FUCK" I shrieked "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING PERVERT OMFG HOW DARE YOU"

"I do not approve of your relationship" Yoda croaked while touching himself

"YEAH AND I DONT APPROVE OF YOU BEING A PEFOFILE" I screamed back covering myself with the seets because i knew he was getting off on seeing me naked and everything

Yoda just smiled fucking PEDOFILELY and i was so triggereed is started screaming in distress. Anakin tried to conformt me but i was having a breakdown. I screamed so loud that the glass broke and people started running to see what was wrong, the door burst open and…..

PADME WALKED IN


	9. Chapter 9

"ANakin" she aksed seeing me and anakin together and I started creaming again and yoda ran away cos he got glass on him from the windows on his dick. "What do you think your doing?" she said and I started crying. "Im just being here for anika. She has mental health problems."

'OH SO YOU THOUGHT YOUD BE THERE FOR HER BY BETRAYING ME?" shreked padme. She looked super ugly and her face was all like contortod.

"Padme its not like that" said anakin "i was just trying to help with anikas mental health"

I stoped screming and i just looked at anikan and then i stated crying and my eyes went all red and i was crying so much that i basically started bleedig from my eyes idk it was weird.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU DONT LOVOVE ME?" I cryed rally loud. I was so hurt that anakin would lie to me and say that he loved me when it was a lie and i started having a full brakedown.

And then suddenly someone else came into my room and it was obi wan. "Whats going on hear" he said and he was looking at me with hatred and i was crying even more.

"anakin was here with anika and they were sexing" said padme and she looked super ugly with her FUCKING FACE. "omfg thats so bad she made him cheat on u" obi wan replyed.

"OR MAYBE HE JUST WANTED TO SEX ME" i shreked

"but ur such a slut" he said and then i used the force and i started choking him and then i stopped.

And then luminara undulate came in and she was like "what are you doing" and then padme and obi started talking and luminara kept looking at me and anakin and like staring at us bc she was a jellus bitch and she was jellus that i got to sex ananakins bug dick.

Then we went to bed and the next day we woke up and luke and leia came to have breckfast with me and i thought that they were going to say somwthing about last night bc like its was pretty loud they would have heard it but they didnt say anything bc they new that i was in a really bad place at the moment with everything.

At breckfast all these people kept looking at me but i didnt care about thier fucking opinions cos they didnt know what was going on in my life rn.

And then anakin came in and i thought that he was going to cum and sit with us and talk to me but he didnt he went strait up to padme and i was like what the fuck. He didnt sit down tho and he started yelling "PADME I CANT BE WITH YOU ANYMORR" he said like super loud and she was like "what" and i was like lmao.

"PADME I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE. I NEVER LOVED YOU. I DIDNT KNOW WHAT LOVE WAS UNTIL I MET ANIKA KRYSTAL-ABYSS SAKURA VON B'OWIE. SHE IS THE PEACE OF ME THAT HAS BEEN MISSING AND NOW SHE IS HEAR AND SHE COMPLETES ME. I LOVE ANIKA AND SHE IS MY CHOSEN ONE AND I LOVE HER 4EVA."

And everybody was rlly silent and then padme started shaking and her food fell on the ground and some of it got on her dress lol. And then padme started crying and obi wan looked at me and he was like "ur such a bitch you stole anakin from padme" and padmes other friend darth mall was loking at me all weird with his yellow eyes and his face was all weird and it was creeping me out. Darth mall probs just wented to do me cause he would never get a girl like me considering giw WERD and RED his face was.

But i couldnbt think about that right then because Aanakin came at my feet and knelt there. "ANIKA I FUCKING LOVE YOU" he cringed

I gasped and reached for my iPhone cause like I HAD TO SNAP A PIC OF HIM LIKE THIS FOR MY INSTA CAUSE HE LOOKED SO FUCVKING HAWWWT AND AMAIZEING LIKE OMG.

Padme brust out crying and ran away and like I could tell she was just doing for attention cause she wanted to ruin my moment with anakin. Nakin totally ignored her cause he was too busy starring at ME.

"This is the happiest moment fo my life." he shreked

"Omg mee too." I was truing not to cry cause like i was so happy "we should like totes celebrate"

Anakin smiled "wel… I know that muse is doing the concert soon we should go"

OHY MY GOD icecreamed FUCK YES


End file.
